The invention relates to antitumor compounds which are anthracyclines, and in particular, to a new class of daunomycin derivatives and the aglycones thereof. The invention also relates to the use of these new compounds in treating mammalian tumors. Also within the scope of the invention are certain novel intermediates used in the preparation of the compounds of the invention.